This invention relates to merchandising and advertising vehicles and, more particularly, to a method and device for organizing and storing merchandizing coupons in a manner that presents the opportunity to advertise name-brand products and retail businesses.
A formidable segment of the purchasing public collects merchandising coupons and redeems these coupons at retail establishments, such as food markets, convenience stores, etc. to obtain a discount on consumer-product purchases. It is comical to observe the manner in which many coupon collectors organize and store their coupons to gain ready access to the desired coupon when a purchase is made. This process often requires the expenditure of substantial time, effort and patience.
Indicative of the popularity of collecting coupons and the purchasing power of those who do so is the enormous amount of monies spent by brand-name manufacturers on advertisements offering coupons to the public. Further evidence of the purchasing power of coupon collectors is the practice of many retailers to offer double discounts for coupons redeemed at their business establishment. Thus, coupon collectors represent a fertile target audience for brand-name advertising messages.